WWDBZ!
by Quaterine Winner
Summary: What happens when the Z senshi join the WWE?? *Chapter Two Is Up!! Please R+R!!!*
1. Chapter 1: When the Z Senshi Get An Idea

WWDBZ CHAP 1  
  
WWDBZ??  
  
Just a note: The Z senshi are not mine. WWE isn't mine either. But I did create my ChiChi and Tyler is my pal Tyler's, and Zua belongs to my dear friend Hee-chan.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Zuazami and Tyler are watching WWE wrestling. Goku cheers for the Undertaker, Gohan likes Stone Cold Steve Austin, Vegeta cheers for Chris Benoit, Zuazami drools over The Rock, and Tyler likes Rey Mysterio Junior. ChiChi, Goku's niece, scoots in and giggles. "Let me guess. family activity?" Zua looks up, eyes semi-glazed. "Huh?" Tyler makes room for ChiChi and looks at her lovingly. "Don't tell me there isn't one guy you like." But ChiChi is already captivated by Edge. "Huh?" Vegeta snorts as Rey Mysterio Junior tosses a guy over the ropes. "Bet we could be better, eh Kakarott?" Goku nods. "Sure. I bet we could." Zua and ChiChi look up, jolted out of their reveries. "Yeah! Yeah we could!" Gohan laughs. "All right, that settles it. We'd be the best wrestlers this planet has ever seen!" Eric Bischoff appears on the TV, pointing into their living room. "We're coming to Capsule Corp. Town, and we want to see some talent! If you think you've got what it takes. " He names a date and time. ChiChi looks at the TV, then at Goku. "Please, Uncle? It'd be like the Tenkaichi Budoukai. but better! We could be famous!" Her eyes get big. "And I could meet Edge." Zua smiles. "Please daddy?"  
  
Tyler and Gohan chime in. "Come on Goku. Please?" "Yeah Dad, please?" Goku nods. "Vegeta? Do you agree?" Vegeta bares his teeth in a half-grin. "Why not?" ChiChi wraps her arms around Tyler and kisses him. Gohan makes a face. "Don't get all mushy-mushy now Chi!" ChiChi glares at him and looks lovingly at Tyler. "What do you say? You, me and Gohan. against the Hardy Boyz and Lita!" She giggles. Tyler pretends to consider the idea, then laughs and hugs her. "Sure! We can do anything." Gohan shrugs. "All right with me, but what do we call ourselves?" ChiChi laughs. "Hm. I don't know cousin. What do you say, koi?" Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "Since when is he your 'koi'? And since when do you kiss him like that?" ChiChi shrugs. "Since Trunks dumped me for Zua, Vegeta-san." He blinks. "Oh. sorry kid." Goku is off in La-La Land, daydreaming. ~ Fades to daydream mode ~ "And the new Hardcore, Intercontinental and World Champion is. GOKU!" ~ Sounds of screaming fans ~ He feels a tug on his shoulder. "Goku?" ~ fade back into reality ~ "Huh?" Vegeta glares at him. "Honestly." ChiChi giggles. "Visions of glory again, Uncle?" She plays with Zua's hair, making braids. Goku grins. "All right guys. We'd best train hard." everyone else tackles him. 


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

WWDBZ CHAP 2  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The day arrives, and the Z team walks into Capsule Corp. Town, armed and ready. They walk into the stadium and find their seats, ready to watch the show. The auditions that Vegeta had scheduled were after the matches, giving them time to relax and enjoy. The Rock appears in the ring and almost immediately Zua's eyes go glazed. "The Rock says: Know your role." he cries. The crowd responds heartily: "And shut your mouth!" ChiChi winces. "Man, what a loudmouth. Does this guy ever shut up?" Edge appears and the crowd chants: "Edge! Edge! Edge! Edge!" ChiChi's eyes glaze and she smiles dreamily. Vegeta groans. "Kids these days." Stone Cold appears and Gohan holds up his sign: "Austin 3:16 says I just whooped your ass!" Goku perks up as the Undertaker steps into the middle of the ring, and the crowd shouts: "Deadman Inc!" the 'Taker holds up a hand for silence and takes the mic from The Rock. He speaks in a gravelly voice. "I heard that today, we have some very special guests. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Tyler, Zuazami and ChiChi. Well my friends, my friends and I challenge you to a match. Six-on-six." The Rock steps up and Zuazami almost faints. "If you smellellellellellellellellellellellellell. what The Rock. is. cookin'." He raises an eyebrow and beckons them. Goku is the first to stand, and a microphone is pushed into his hand. "Mr. Undertaker, my friends and I accept your challenge."  
  
Vegeta stands and snatches the mic. "And you'd better not be weak." ChiChi stands and takes the mic daintily. "Mr. Edge? I'm honored." Zuazami stands and takes the mic from ChiChi. "I accept." Gohan stands and accepts the mic. "I'm ready!" Tyler stands and smiles. "We fight!" The Z Team walks down the stairs, and after a whispered discussion, Goku climbs into the ring and takes the mic from the 'Taker. "You said six-on- six. But I only see four of you!" The 'Taker gestures to the entrance area and Chris Benoit enters. Goku shrugs. "Five." Kurt Angle enters and the crowd starts chanting: "You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!" Goku nods. "Six. All right!" He tackles the 'Taker and the two trade attacks. ChiChi is torn between cheering for her uncle and watching Edge. Zua unabashedly stares at The Rock. Gohan holds a whispered conversation with Vegeta and Tyler. The three nod and Vegeta slaps ChiChi as Gohan slaps Zua. "Snap out of it!" The girls blink, exchange glances, then nod and tear into Kurt Angle and Stone Cold. ChiChi chants, "You suck! You suck! You suck!" as she slugs Angle. JR watches in amazement. "This is the best six-on-six tag match in the history of World Wrestling Entertainment!" The crowd cheers. "ChiChi! Zua! ChiChi! Zua! ChiChi! Zua!" Someone yells, "Goku! Goku! Goku!" A sign appears in the crowd. "Hey Gohan, show me your Dragon Balls!" Gohan blushes and turns away. Vegeta laughs as Goku tags him in. "Hm. not bad Kakarott. Now let me go!" Chris Benoit is tagged in at the same time, as Edge is busy trying to free Kurt Angle from ChiChi. Vegeta does a fast roll into the ring and comes up on his feet. He nods at Benoit and attacks with a flying kick. At the same time, ChiChi glomps onto Edge, smiling. "My dream has come true!" Edge looks at her and shrugs. The Rock beckons to Zua. Vegeta and Benoit smack each other around the ring for a while, then Benoit tags in Stone Cold and Vegeta tags in Gohan. Zua points at herself and mouths me? The Rock nods. ChiChi talks to Edge, explaining about what they're trying to do. Tyler watches her, looking jealous, then he grabs her and kisses her. "You're mine." ChiChi blushes, spotting the cameras that are trained on her. "Tyler." The Rock takes Zua's hand and steps into the ring. "The Rock has decided to withdraw from this match." He points at Zua. "As has this young lady." Edge hops into the ring. "This match is now four-on-four. I withdraw, as does my friend." He points at ChiChi. Tyler nods and looks at Angle. "I withdraw as well. As does Mr. Angle. It is now a three-on-three match." The six leave the arena, talking about plans for the audition. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, the 'Taker, Stone Cold, and Chris Benoit exchange glances, then tear into each other. 


	3. Chapter 3: Here we go!

WWDBZ CHAP 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In Vince McMahon's office, Edge, The Rock and Angle introduce Tyler, Zua and ChiChi to the big man himself. McMahon nods. "That was quite a show you put on guys." He smiles. "The WWE is proud to have you as its new members. and your family, of course." His eyes grow cold. "Now remember, we decide what happens to you. You may be split up and forced to compete against each other. Remember that none of this is for real. You guys are still family, even if you fight each other. " He smiles. "Now, you, ChiChi, come with me. You're going to be introduced to the leading lady, my daughter, Stephanie."  
  
ChiChi's eyes bug out. "S-S-S-S-Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley?" Vince smiles "But of course. My little girl is going to take you under her wing." He looks at Zua. "Of course for you, we have someone different." He presses a button and Stacey Keibler comes out. "Miss Stacey will instruct you, Zuazami." He looks at Tyler. "As for you, young man, Rey Mysterio Junior will be your tutor. Goku's will be the Undertaker, Vegeta's will be Chris Benoit, and Gohan's will be The Rock. Is that all right?" Tyler blinks. "Perfectly, sir. But. we haven't auditioned." Vince shrugs. "You've shown your stuff. I'll call into the arena and get someone to drag out the guys, end the fight. and we'll begin tomorrow." ChiChi shakes his hand, speechless. Zua bows prettily, and Ty smiles. "Thank you, Mr. McMahon. We'll work hard." He hugs ChiChi and they begin to walk out of the room. Vince stops them. "And one more thing. Tyler and ChiChi, starting now, you two are not boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll find some suitable people for you. But you will not be on-screen kissing or sharing anything but a comradely hug until we decide. And the cameras watch constantly. Do you read me?" Ty blinks. "But.what do you mean, decide?"  
  
"As a gimmick, you two will be put together later on. Right now, ChiChi is dating Edge, and you are dating Molly Holly. Just think of it as a break from each other." ChiChi nods, although tears fill her eyes. "All right, Mr. McMahon. Where shall I go to meet Miss Stephanie?" Edge smiles at her. "It's okay, Chi. Come with me, and I'll take you to Stephanie." Tyler's eyes blaze angrily, but he remains calm outwardly, watching them leave the room together. ChiChi looks at Edge and says something. Edge laughs and threads his fingers through hers. ChiChi blushes, but doesn't look back, and she and Edge walk off. Tyler looks at Zua, but she's busy talking to Stacey Keibler. Mr. McMahon is on the phone, stopping the match. Tyler feels lonely and left out. He leaves the office, looking for Rey Mysterio Junior. 


End file.
